Drunk Night
Red takes Blue, Pink and Stacy on a booze cruise around town, resulting in some interesting events. If you know what I mean. Transcript (Red, Blue, Pink and Stacy are walking down a street full of bars and clubs. Stacy looks drunk already; Pink looks unhappy; Red seems happy and Blue looks unhappy too) Blue: Red, where the hell are we going? Pink: I don't like this area, Blue. It looks rough! Stacy: Shut Up! Lets Party! WOOO!'' (Runs into a club. Red, Blue and, reluctently, Pink, follow)'' (Inside the club, there are several pole dancers, loud music playing, with The Raccoon the DJ, and everyone with extensive alcohol) Red: Blue, have this! (Thrusts two bottles of Vodka into his hands) Pink: Well, if it's on the house... (Grabs a bottle and drinks some) Blue: Pink, I thought you used to be an alcoholic? Pink: Meh. One bit won't matter. (Cue Card: '1 HOUR LATER)'' ('Bath Rhymes' is playing. Stacy and a drunk Pink are dancing next to a pole. Red and Blue are both very drunk too. Stacy takes a swig from a vodka bottle.) Red: WOOO! PARTY TIME! Blue: I haven't *hick* had this much fun in *hick* ages! (A girl comes over and grabs a bottle off Red) Red: What you doin Bitch? Girl:'' (Matter Of Factly)'' Gettin a drink! Red: NO ONE STEALS RED'S BOOZE! (Red and the random girl start making out. Pink comes over) Pink: (Stammering) ''Blue. This is, this is the be... best night EVER! (Starts kissing Blue)'' Red: Everyone! With Me! (Red, the random girl, Blue, Pink, Stacy and two other girls run up some stairs and into a bedroom. Inside, Blue and Pink start making out while Red, Stacy and the three strippers do the same) (Cue Card: '''THE NEXT MORNING)'' ''(A hungover Blue wakes up in bed with Pink asleep next to him. There is a stripper in the bed with thier arms around Pink. On the other bed, Red, Stacy and two of the strippers are in a massive pile) Blue: (Groans) What the hell happened? Red:'' (Wakes Up and groans too) God. I must have got hammered last night ''(Laughs) Pink:'' (Wakes Up and groans) I can't remember what happened last night. Red: I do! (Jumps up and grabs a camera)'' I filmed everything last night. Let's Watch! (Cue Card:' 1 HOUR LATER)'' (Blue, Pink, Red and Stacy are looking at the camera. Red and Stacy look fine; Pink and Blue look shocked) Pink: I had sex with one of those strippers? Blue: I had sex with you? Wow. I just lost my virginity and I can't remember it. Red: You'll remember when the alcohol wears off. Thats Booze for you! Pink: Oh my God. (Groans) Red: Oh, Blue. You didn't wear a condom. (Silence) Blue & Pink: (At the same time) ''OH FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU....... '(Episode Ends) Trivia *I was high when I wrote this - LordTourettes00 What do you think about this episode? Trash (1/5) Kony (2/5) Pique - LOL! (3/5) Tomska's Dubstep Glasses (4/5) Winner Winner Chicken Dinner! (5/5) Category:Episodes